


Мой замечательный сэмпай

by Kenilvort



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenilvort/pseuds/Kenilvort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Полное отсутствие таланта не мешает Шишидо участвовать в ежегодном состязании музыкальных коллективов средней школы Хетэй</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мой замечательный сэмпай

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [My Fair Senpai](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/71880) by ellipsesbandit. 



Шишидо терпеть не мог игровое межсезонье – и вовсе не из-за глубокой и непреходящей любви к теннису, а из-за глубокой и непреходящей ненависти к любой внеклассной активности, которая теннисом не являлась.

И первым, а точнее главным пунктом в этом списке шли уроки музыки.

Шишидо не мог похвастать сколько-нибудь заметным музыкальным талантом, и до того, как он поступил в Хетэй, все его музыкальные успехи сводились к исполнению в третьем классе на блок-флейте «Пирожочков с пылу-с жару». Хетэй, однако, включал музыку в обязательную учебную программу, считая ее неотъемлемой частью образования светских львов и львиц, которых выпускал. Шишидо не собирался становиться светским львом и ни в коей мере не планировал играть что-либо посложнее «Пирожочков с пылу-с жару» – особенно в присутствии Атобе.

Тот занимался музыкой с младых ногтей, и его мать позаботилась, чтобы об этом не забывали, расставив по всему дому фотографии маленького Атобе в обнимку с миниатюрной скрипкой. Атобе не был так хорош, как хвастал перед остальными (и безусловно не дотягивал до уровня Чотаро), но мог исполнить музыкальное произведение, не доводя преподавателей до слез. В отличие от Шишидо, родителей которого однажды пригласили послушать его игру – очевидно, в надежде, что те запретят своему чаду терзать несчастное фортепиано.

Впрочем, если Шишидо не пропускал занятий и сдавал фальшивый отчет о репетициях, ему удавалось получить тройку. С минусом. По большей части вся эта музыкальная муштра была терпимой – занятия проходили один на один с преподавателем – однако раз в месяц учеников собирали после школы для небольшого концерта. В такие дни Шишидо мечтал иметь достаточно таланта, чтобы сбежать хотя бы раз – и потом не завалить курс.

– Замечательное представление, Шишидо. По крайней мере, реакция слушателей на него состояла из одних только замечаний, – поддел Атобе, когда они с Шишидо вышли из зала для репетиций.

– Ну, я хотя бы не надеваю на занятия парик, – хмыкнул Шишидо. Это был стандартный ответ на любые подколки, которыми осыпал его Атобе. К несчастью, слишком частое упоминание парика  сделало того невосприимчивым к упреку.

– Значит ли это, что ты в этом году не собираешься участвовать в соревновании музыкальных коллективов?

– Я что, спятил? Зачем мне это нужно?

– Плюс пять процентов к успеваемости, естественно. Ты вообще когда-нибудь слушаешь преподавателей?

Шишидо пожал плечами:

– Не особо. Да ну его, это соревнование! Как-нибудь обойдусь.

Атобе укоризненно покачал головой:

– А ведь твой младший товарищ так старался!

Даже не будучи семи пядей во лбу, можно было догадаться, что Чотаро станет сам не свой из-за соревнования. Полученное в Хетэе музыкальное образование только подчеркивало его врожденный талант. Уже немало преподавателей уговаривало его бросить теннис и заняться исключительно музыкой, к счастью, тренер Сакаки был на страже и  дажеслышать об этом не желал.

– А это уже его дело.

– Разве его дело не становится и твоим делом тоже?

– Что ты имеешь в виду? – увы, Шишидо прекрасно понимал, что именно хотел сказать Атобе. Как капитан, тот отлично знал, что происходит между членами его команды или – как в случае Шишидо – чего не происходит… и, вероятно, не произойдет уже никогда. Это просто влюбленность, попытался убедить себя Шишидо. Раньше он был уверен, что чувства пройдут, как только теннисный сезон закончится, и они с Чотаро перестанут видеться каждый день. То, что чувства так и не исчезли, совсем не означало, что этого не произойдет в ближайшем будущем – им нужно было просто перестать так часто встречаться. Пусть Шишидо и хотелось совсем другого. В любом случае, было бы куда проще справляться с ситуацией, оставь Атобе свои гребаные намеки при себе. 

– Только то, что он твой товарищ по парным.

Ну да, конечно.

– Не в межсезонье. Если Чотаро не терпится стать частью цирка – его проблемы. К тому же, он весьма хорош во всей этой музыкальной лабуде.

– Хорош, – пожал плечами Атобе, – но не настолько.

– Достаточно хорош, чтобы сделать тебя.

Вопреки распространенным заблуждениям, Шишидо не всегда говорил не подумав. К примеру, сейчас в его голове надрывалось множество голосов, кричавших, что он ступил на скользкий путь. Шишидо просто предпочел их не слушать.

– Как быстро ты кинулся на его защиту, – Атобе смахнул с плеча воображаемую пылинку. – Но он всего лишь второкурсник. К тому же, это состязание коллективов. Кто состоит в его группе? Может быть, ты?

– Даже если б я и состоял, он бы все равно тебя сделал.

Теперь в надрывном крике мысленных голосов появились тревожные нотки; разрозненные мольбы слились в унисон, слаженно выводя: «Заткнисьзаткнисьзаткнись!» К несчастью, рот Шишидо жил своей собственной жизнью.

* * *

– Шишидо-сан! – Чотаро буквально просиял при виде показавшегося на пороге музыкальной комнаты Шишидо. На памяти последнего, никто и никогда (за исключением Чотаро) не был так счастлив его появлению. – Зачем вы здесь?

Шишидо нервно сунул руку в карман и затеребил выбившуюся изо шва нитку.

– Да так. Решил заглянуть, посмотреть, как ты тут – ну, знаешь, приготовления к соревнованию и все такое.

Чотаро покачал головой:

– Честное слово, эти бесконечные разговоры о соревновании начинают мне надоедать. Знаю, все хотят, чтобы я в нем поучаствовал, но думаю, будет лучше, если в этом году я от этого воздержусь и приготовлю к следующему соревнованию что-нибудь осо…

– Но ты должен участвовать! – выпалил Шишидо.

Чотаро растерянно моргнул, но за этой растерянностью таилась настороженность – легкое, почти неуловимое сужение зрачков. Именно так Чотаро выглядел, когда Джиро «случайно» принимал мяч с лета.

– И почему же это, сэмпай?

– Ну… знаешь… ты мог бы победить… и все такое…

– Вряд ли. За всю историю соревнования главный приз вручали только третьекурсникам. Второкурсникам разрешают участвовать только для того, чтобы они набрались опыта.

Час назад знание этого факта пришлось бы Шишидо очень к месту. И все-таки разговор шел о Чотаро. Если кто-то и мог совершить невозможное, то только он.

– Да, но у тебя же все равно есть шанс, верно?

– Шишидо-сан, – Чотаро сделал глубокий вдох. – Не думайте, что я не рад, что вас вдруг стали интересовать мои увлечения – на самом деле это очень мило. И все же я не могу не задаваться вопросом, чем вызваны такие перемены.

К ответу на этот вопрос Шишидо готовился заранее.

– Ну, я просто разговаривал с Атобе, и…

Зрачки Чотаро вновь неуловимо сузились.

– Что вы ему сказали, сэмпай?

– Ничего такого, просто сказал, что думаю…

– Вы сказали ему, что я одержу победу?

– Просто...

– Вы что, поспорили, что я одержу победу?

Проблема парной игры в теннис заключалась в том, что целые дни напролет вы проводили с одним и тем же человеком – и в конце концов приобретали умение очень хорошо его читать. Поэтому после приходилось из кожи вон лезть, чтобы скрыть от этого человека хоть что-нибудь. Шишидо был уверен, что утаивать больше одного секрета за раз было невозможно.

– Вроде того.

– На что вы спорили?

– Ни на что. Просто… на репутацию.

– На репутацию?

Чотаро вроде бы поверил, и Шишидо с облегчением выдохнул:

– Ага.

– Снова поставили на кон волосы, да?

– Нет!

Чотаро вздохнул:

– Шишидо-сан, я бы очень хотел вам помочь, но уже слишком поздно. Я отклонил все приглашения вступить в какую-либо группу, у меня нет подходящей композиции…

– Да все нормально… Не нужно было ничего ему говорить… – неискренне попытался успокоить его Шишидо, размышляя, что позже придется придумать какой-то хитрый способ выпутаться из спора с минимальными потерями.  – Я просто… ну, я что-нибудь придумаю.

Он направился к выходу и уже успел схватиться за дверную ручку, когда Чотаро тихо произнес:

– Что вы ему сказали? – глаза его были устремлены на фортепиано. Избегая смотреть на Шишидо, Чотаро уточнил: – Атобе?

Шишидо почувствовал, как его лицо заливает густой горячий румянец, – и с не меньшим интересом уставился на фортепиано.

– Просто сказал, что ты лучше, чем он. Подумаешь, большое дело.

– Вы действительно считаете, что я мог бы одержать над ним победу?

– В честном соревновании… да. Ну, то есть, я не слишком разбираюсь в музыке, но слышал, как играет он, и как играешь ты, и… думаю, ты куда лучше, – предательский румянец уже окрасил уши Шишидо и устремился к плечам.

– Наверное… я мог бы попытаться. Уже действительно слишком поздно, но, может быть, удастся подыскать кого-нибудь, кто еще не нашел себе группу. И если у нас будут частые репетиции… 

– Я буду в твоей группе, – предложил Шишидо как можно более небрежным тоном.

Несколько долгих секунд Чотаро молчал, очевидно, пытаясь придумать, как поделикатнее отклонить это не слишком выгодное предложение. Наконец он произнес:

– Очень… мило с вашей стороны, однако я знаю, что вы очень загружены – подготовка к экзаменам и…

– Это вроде как… часть спора.

– О.

– Ага.

В комнате повисло мрачное, полное недобрых предчувствий молчание.

– У нас будут очень частые репетиции, – заметил Чотаро наконец как можно тактичнее.

– Как скажешь… отлично.

Шишидо понял, что ему крышка.

 

* * *

– Не понимаю, почему именно он, – пробурчал Шишидо.

– Потому что все более-менее сильные музыканты уже понаходили себе группы, а нужно как минимум трое участников, чтобы нас допустили до соревнования.

– И все равно…

– Таки-сэмпай! – не слушая Шишидо, Чотаро жизнерадостно помахал Таки. Тот обернулся и одарил его широкой улыбкой, которая не переставала раздражать Шишидо – особенно теперь, когда Чотаро игнорировал его присутствие. – Сэмпай! Вы участвуете в соревновании музыкальных коллективов?

– В музыкальном забеге? – недоуменно моргнул Таки. – Я не пищу от классики, ты же знаешь.

Шишидо не испытывал ни малейшего желания уточнять, откуда, чтоб его, Чотаро мог это знать.

– В правилах не сказано, что это должна быть именно классика. Может, удастся придать соревнованию новое направление. Мы с Шишидо-саном собираемся выступать, но нам не хватает участников. Уверен, с вашей помощью мы обязательно возьмем призовое место.

– Шишидо? – бросив быстрый взгляд за спину Чотаро, Таки наконец-то заметил присутствие Шишидо. – Ты участвуешь в музыкальном соревновании? Там что, нужно будет имитировать пуканье с помощью подмышки?

Чотаро успел вклиниться до того, как Шишидо смог набрать в легкие достаточно воздуха, чтобы проинформировать Таки о перкуссионных свойствах ракетки при соприкосновении с черепом.

– Мы настроены серьезно, но нам необходима помощь. Окажете нам поддержку?

С точки зрения Шишидо, ответная улыбка Таки была чересчур знающей.

– Думаю, я смогу выкроить немного свободного времени, – пообещал Таки, смерив их обоих внимательным взглядом. – Так о каком новом направлении ты говорил?

Вот так Чотаро и заполучил свою группу. Практикуемое им искусство дипломатии зиждилось исключительно на том факте, что окружающие искренне желали ему помочь. Для Шишидо всегда оставалось загадкой, как Чотаро это удавалось, и сознавал ли он вообще свой удивительный талант – который в следующем теннисном сезоне должен был сделать из него чертовски хорошего капитана. И который до этого станет плодить нескончаемые проблемы для Шишидо из-за выпавшей на долю Чотаро партии первой скрипки.

 

* * *

– Ты уверен, что у тебя хватает пальцев, чтобы играть эту композицию? Ты их пересчитал? Ты вообще умеешь до стольки считать?

– Заткнись.

– О, еще один остроумный ответ.

– Вы оба – прекратите, – вздохнул Чотаро. Его голос звучал так устало, словно он только что выполнил пятьдесят Шквальных подач подряд. – Давайте просто начнем сначала, хорошо?

Шишидо покорно расположил пальцы на клавишах – вполне возможно, тех самых, на которые должен был нажимать. Или, по крайней мере, соседних. Впрочем, это не слишком ему помогло, и даже бесконечное терпение Чотаро, кажется, начало истощаться. После двух безуспешных попыток сыграться Таки отвел Чотаро в сторону, и они углубились в длинную и жаркую дискуссию. Время от времени Шишидо нажимал ту или иную клавишу фортепиано, чтобы напомнить им, что он все еще здесь.

Наконец они обменялись кивками, и Таки, так и не отпустив в сторону Шишидо ни одного саркастического комментария (что само по себе делало предыдущую беседу весьма подозрительной), вышел из комнаты.

– Что происходит? – поинтересовался Шишидо.

– Таки-сэмпай попытается найти кого-нибудь еще. Он считает, что если мы наберем дополнительных участников, это позволит нам…

– Заглушить мою игру?

Чотаро закрыл глаза и, очевидно, принялся считать до десяти:

– Я ничего подобного не говорил.

– Зато Таки наверняка сказал именно это.

– Шишидо-сан, у вас все получится. Придется очень много репетировать, но вы действительно справитесь, – Чотаро сел слева от Шишидо. – Давайте начнем с восьмого такта – там, где меняется темп.

Поворчав, Шишидо опустил руки на клавиатуру. Покачав головой, Чотаро взял их в свои и один за другим установил пальцы на нужные клавиши. Это был жест раздражения и отчаянья – и он не должен был заводить. И, тем не менее, заводил. Затаив дыхание, Шишидо неловко отодвинулся от Чотаро, надеясь, что ему удастся скрыть свое смущение.

– Очень хорошо. Здесь стакатто. Просто легко нажимайте на клавиши – но не отпускайте их слишком рано. Это как смэш у сетки.

В последнее время Чотаро пытался пояснять Шишидо технику игры на фортепиано с помощью теннисных аналогий, но результаты все равно не обнадеживали. Шишидо снова нажал на клавиши, пытаясь воспроизвести нужные звуки.

– Значительно… лучше, – соврал Чотаро. – Почему бы не отрепетировать несколько похожих отрывков? Давайте попытаемся сыграть те, которые мы используем для разминки.

Шишидо занес руки над малой октавой, но, поймав взгляд Чотаро, переместил их чуть дальше. Не удовольствовавшись этим, Чотаро установил его пальцы на клавишах на октаву левее:

– Готовы? Раз, два, три…

Шишидо ударил по клавишам. Порождая какофонию звуков, его неуклюжие пальцы затанцевали по клавиатуре, нажимая по две-три клавиши разом. Он продирался через такты, не успевая за отбивающим ритм Чотаро, чувствуя себя глупым и криворуким и понимая, что так они, чего доброго, и впрямь проиграют Атобе.

– Хорошо, – начал было Чотаро, вытерпев минуту кошачьего концерта, который Шишидо пытался выдать за игру на фортепиано. – Мне кажется, я знаю, в чем заключается одна из проблем… – наклонившись к Шишидо, он взял его руки в свои и осторожно согнул кисти. – Следует держать руки вот так – а не выпрямлять их, тогда… – Чотаро продолжал удерживать руки Шишидо в своих, – вы сможете переходить к следующей клавише быстрее… – его грудь упиралась Шишидо в плечо, – …не нажимая при этом соседние… – теплое дыхание Чотаро оседало у Шишидо на шее.

Шишидо поспешно вскочил со скамьи:

– Я понял, понял. Не задевать другие клавиши. Наверное, сегодня лучше на этом закончить.

Чотаро сощурил глаза:

– Это на вас не похоже. Вы справитесь, Шишидо-сан. Это куда проще, чем отбивать Шквальную подачу, так что давайте просто сделаем это.

– Я не собираюсь…

– Сядьте.

Шишидо машинально опустился на скамью – почувствовав себя из-за этого настоящим идиотом.

– Восьмой такт.

Шишидо открыл было рот, но вспомнил, _что_ ему придется сделать в случае проигрыша Атобе – и покорно опустил пальцы на клавиши.

 

* * *

Ошитари пытался понять, уж не дал ли он часом маху. Поначалу присоединиться к группе Атобе казалось ему отличной идеей. Тот обладал изрядной толикой мастерства и просто неприличным влиянием – комбинация, которая была обязана принести им победу в соревновании. Упоминание о ней должно было украсить университетские анкеты Ошитари и автоматом обеспечить ему высший балл по музыке в этом году. Это позволило бы выкроить больше времени для других, куда более серьезных предметов. К тому же Ошитари просто нравилось побеждать.

К несчастью, Атобе тоже нравилось побеждать – и значительно больше. К тому же, он предпочитал делать это в одиночку – несмотря на групповой характер соревнования. Это означало, что Ошитари с Гакуто были обречены обеспечивать ненавязчивый фоновый аккомпанемент, в то время как Атобе блистал в длинной череде сольных партий.

– Мукахи, ты отстаешь в отрывке пианиссимо. Исправь это.

– Я не отстаю, я схожу с ума от скуки! Может, подыщем какую-нибудь более интересную композицию?

– Нет, это наиболее выигрышная композиция для нашего трио. Конечно, если она тебе не нравится, вокруг есть множество других учеников, которые будут более чем счастливы оказать мне поддержку, став частью моего антуража, – взмахнув смычком, Атобе приподнял бровь, намекая, что им следует проиграть отрывок с самого начала.

– Единственная поддержка, на которую тебе следует рассчитывать, – вспылил Мукахи, – проистекает от палки в твоей за…

Намереваясь помешать ему закончить предложение, Ошитари принялся играть свою партию – начав ее с форте, а не с пиано. К счастью, Мукахи быстро понял намек и принялся водить смычком по струнам своего контрабаса. Ошитари никогда не понимал, почему, поступив в Хетэй, Мукахи решил изучать игру на контрабасе… возможно, чтобы доказать окружающим, что он и впрямь достаточно высок, чтобы провернуть подобное. На этот раз дойти до злополучного отрывка с пианиссимо им помешала неожиданно распахнувшаяся дверь.

– Атобе! Атобе! Атобе! Я только что из Риккая! Помнишь тот замечательный финт, который Маруи-сама проделал в прошлом теннисном сезоне – он отбивал мяч, и тот балансировал на сетке и…  О-о-о! Пианино! Дайте поиграть! – Джиро плюхнулся на стоящую у инструмента скамью и принялся энергично наигрывать стилизацию «Души и сердца». Гакуто с удовольствием отметил, как у Атобе начинает раздраженно дергаться глаз, – и тут же принялся аккомпанировать Джиро на контрабасе.

– Джиро, у нас репетиция. Уйди.

– Я порепетирую с вами?

– Когда было последнее музыкальное занятие, на котором ты бы не спал?

– Хм… в третьем классе у нас были пожарные учения – тогда я точно проснулся…

– Джиро, за дверь.

Дуэт Джиро и Гакуто упрямо продолжал играть. Атобе раздраженно щелкнул пальцами. Вошедший в комнату Кабаджи бесстрастно поднял Джиро, который продолжал мурлыкать себе под нос какой-то неизвестный мотив, так и не сообразив, что его пальцы больше не касаются клавиатуры фортепиано.

– Как я уже говорил, – начал было Атобе.

Ошитари поудобнее перехватил альт, напомнив себе, что все это – ради победы. И что ему просто следует сконцентрироваться на том, как сильно он не любит проигрывать.

 

* * *

– На чем-на чем ты играешь? – уточнил Шишидо недоверчиво.

– На бас-гитаре.

– С каких пор?

– Вы хотите победить Атобе или нет? Какая рок-группа без басов?

– «The Doors», например.

Обдумав это несколько секунд, Хиеши упрямо повторил:

– Так вы хотите победить Атобе или нет?

– Он и впрямь хорош, Шишидо-сан, – поспешно заверил Чотаро. – В средней школе Хиеши играл на контрабасе, но согласился сыграть на электрогитаре и взять на себя басовую партию.

– Я думал, басовую партию играю я?

Чотаро неуютно поежился.

– А, – вздохнул Шишидо понимающе.

– Это только к лучшему. Так вы сможете сосредоточиться на движениях правой руки – и не так сильно волноваться о том, что происходит с левой…

– Ясно, ясно. Давайте с этим покончим.

Хиеши, которому Таки что-то прошептал на ухо, безуспешно попытался спрятать ухмылку за обычным кислым выражением лица, однако Чотаро наградил их выразительным взглядом – и Хиеши с Таки замолчали. Кажется, он и вправду станет чертовски хорошим капитаном.

– Запомните, наш единственный шанс победить группу Атобе – это сыграть настолько хорошо, чтобы нас нельзя было проигнорировать. Нужно, чтобы нас поддержали ученики. Мы должны выделяться, должны врезаться в память, мы не можем позволить себе ни единой ошибки. Мы и так начали готовиться с опозданием, поэтому давайте приложим все силы и покажем, на что способны, – слова Чотаро звучали мягко и обходительно, однако в его тоне проскальзывали властные нотки. Голос Чотаро был опасным, сильным – и очень возбуждающим. Шишидо осознал, что беззастенчиво пялится, – и быстро перевел взгляд на клавиатуру фортепиано.

– Хорошо, тогда начнем. Хиеши, ты пока просто читай ноты. Один-два…

– Пианино!

Джиро запрыгнул на скамью с такой скоростью, что если бы Шишидо не вскочил, его бы просто-напросто столкнули. Проехавшись почти до самого конца скамьи, Джиро поерзал и выдал мелодию, похожую то ли на «У Мэри был ягненок», то ли на «Чижик-пыжик».

– С-сэмпай? – окликнул Чотаро нервно.

– Атобе выставил меня из музыкальной комнаты. Теперь я буду играть с вами.

Квартет обменялся тяжелыми взглядами, в которых светился один и тот же вопрос: «Ну, и что нам теперь делать?»

– Это… очень мило с вашей стороны, Акутагава-сэмпай, но у нас уже есть пианист.

Джиро смерил Шишидо снисходительным взглядом.

– Да, но он у вас никудышный.

Таки немедленно расхохотался, Хиеши стоически пытался не последовать его примеру. Шишидо принялся кисло благодарить их за поддержку.

В это время Чотаро достал мобильник и, продолжая увещевать Джиро, незаметно набрал несколько строк:

– Сэмпай, мы очень признательны за предложение, но у нас уже достаточно людей для участия в соревновании…

Теперь играемое Джиро попурри напоминало интересную стилизацию песенки «Плыви, мой кораблик, плыви» – причем интерес вызывал тот факт, что она оставалась узнаваемой, несмотря на отсутствие половины обязательных нот.

В следующую минуту на пороге комнаты возник Кабаджи, поднял надувшегося Джиро и куда-то его унес.

Чотаро благодарно кивнул, в то время как остальные поразевали рты в немом удивлении. Снова уложив скрипку на плечо, Чотаро занес смычок – и до него наконец-то дошло, что все и думать позабыли о репетиции. Остановившись, он вздохнул и произнес:

– Мы одноклассники, и, если вежливо попросить, Кабаджи иногда оказывает небольшие услуги.

– Атобе об этом знает? – поинтересовался Таки.

– Кабаджи – свободная личность, и может сам решать, сообщать ли ему Атобе о том, что он иногда приходит на помощь своим одноклассникам. А теперь давайте начнем с самого начала, – Чотаро уложил скрипку на плечо и выжидающе выгнул бровь. Остальные настороженно последовали его примеру, и Шишидо пришлось невероятно постараться, чтобы не выдать, насколько он впечатлен: запороть композицию он сумеет и без дополнительных отвлекающих факторов.

 

* * *

Дни, сливающиеся в недели, проходили в учебе и изнурительных репетициях. Ежедневно группа не меньше двух часов отрабатывала конкурсную композицию, после чего Чотаро оставлял Шишидо для дополнительных занятий, надеясь отшлифовать его технику с помощью практики. Такие моменты были особенно опасны. Когда вся группа собиралась вместе, Шишидо успешно боролся с соблазном, сосредоточившись на том, чтобы побольнее оскорбить Хиеши с Таки; Чотаро же, в свою очередь, был слишком занят тем, что пытался установить между ними мир. Однако когда остальные расходились, внимание Чотаро фокусировалось исключительно на Шишидо. Тогда вся вызубренная тем музыкальная премудрость улетучивалась из головы – и он едва-едва помнил, на что была похожа клавиша «до». Это больно било по самолюбию, однако Шишидо чувствовал себя совсем паршиво, понимая, что Чотаро наверняка приписывает отсутствие прогресса своей педагогической неудаче, а не тому факту, что музыкальным талантом Шишидо напоминал незрелый авокадо.

– Наверное, нам следует сделать перерыв, – вздохнул Чотаро час спустя после того, как ушли Таки с Хиеши.

– Наверное, нам следует просто бросить это все, – пробормотал Шишидо, отводя глаза в сторону.

– Вы что, и впрямь хотите сдаться – сейчас? – произнес Чотаро с раздражением – совсем как в прошлом, когда они отрабатывали Шквальную подачу. 

Шишидо пожал плечами:

– Дело не в том, чего я хочу. Разве тебе не кажется, что все это… бесполезно? Я не смогу этого сделать, Чотаро, и…

– Тогда почему вы сказали Атобе, что сможете?

– Просто он вел себя как самый настоящий… Атобе, ты же знаешь. И сказал кое-что о тебе, и я… слова просто сорвались у меня с языка.

До Шишидо внезапно дошло, что его очень внимательно изучают. Взгляд у Чотаро был не таким пронзительным как у Атобе, который привык выискивать в собеседниках слабые места, но это не делало его менее интенсивным. Кажется, Чотаро ожидал, что Шишидо скажет что-то еще, однако тот молчал, и Чотаро мягко спросил:

– Что он сказал?

– Просто… всякую ерунду. Ты же знаешь Атобе. Я лучше всех, падите ниц перед моим великолепием – в таком роде.

– И вы встали на мою защиту.

Шишидо почти услышал, как в мозгу предупреждающе взвыла сирена. Отори был неглупым парнем. Наверняка он представлял, какие чувства испытывает к нему Шишидо, но был слишком порядочен, чтобы о них упоминать – разве что страдал от стресса или изнывал усталости… или Шишидо наконец довел его до ручки. Следовало как можно скорее сменить тему беседы.

– Ничего страшного. Я просто терпеть не могу его манеру общаться, ты же знаешь. Послушай, я придумаю другой способ, как выпутаться из этого спора, но вам следует найти другого пианиста, потому что…

– Никаких других пианистов уже просто не осталось, Шишидо-сан. До соревнования – всего две недели. Так что вам придется играть.

– Но тогда мы проиграем.

– Мы не проиграем, – голос у Отори был тихим, но твердым. – Никто не может победить нашу пару, Шишидо-сан. Если бы вы помнили об этом, у вас бы давно уже все получилось. Но вы продолжаете сражаться против меня – вместо того, чтобы играть со мной.

– Чотаро, это не теннис.

– А это не оправдание. Сначала вы не дали уйти мне – теперь я не позволю уйти вам. Вы заварили всю эту кашу – вам ее и расхлебывать. А сейчас играйте вместе со мной, – Чотаро занес руки над клавиатурой, ожидая, пока Шишидо сделает то же самое. Когда же тот не двинулся с места, Чотаро поднялся со скамьи, встал позади Шишидо и, прижавшись к нему, взял его руки в свои. Шишидо потрясенно втянул в себя воздух.

– Со мной, – повторил Чотаро, медленно нажимая пальцами Шишидо на нужные клавиши. Получившаяся мелодия звучала ужасно и нескладно, но Шишидо позволил Чотаро управлять его руками. – Еще раз, – велел Чотаро после первой строчки. Они повторили отрывок сначала, хотя Шишидо так и не смог сосредоточиться на игре. Он чувствовал на себе дыхание Чотаро – и машинально начал дышать в унисон, совершенно позабыв о фортепиано. – Еще раз. – Их пальцы продолжали двигаться в тандеме, ударяя по клавишам в рваном ритме, отвечая которому собственное сердце Шишидо билось и трепетало. Его пальцы практически не чувствовали клавиш – до тех пор, пока Чотаро не убрал руки. Мелодия все еще звучала так, словно ее исполнял китенок-инвалид с одним-единственным плавником, однако пальцы Шишидо нажимали на нужные клавиши в нужное время – и это был уже прогресс. Чотаро отстранился и радостно улыбнулся:

– Видите? У вас наконец-то стало получаться.

– Да… думаю, нам не помешает сделать перерыв.

– Но мы же только что его делали.

– Пойду куплю сока. Вернусь через секунду, – Шишидо выскочил из комнаты, прежде чем Чотаро успел вставить хотя бы слово. Если ему и дальше придется так репетировать, долго он не протянет.

 

* * *

Гакуто собирался кого-нибудь убить. Правда, пока что не был уверен, кого. Он попытался решить, излить ли свою ярость на Атобе и его дурацкие репетиции, из-за которых он уже три недели подряд не успевал посмотреть любимую дораму, или все-таки на Юуши, чей идиотский совет был единственной причиной, по которой Гакуто вообще во все это впутался. А теперь еще и эти костюмы.

– Я не буду это надевать. Оно золотое. И в блестках. Да еще и с тремя шарфами, на одном из которых перья!

– Это наш костюм для выступлений, подлинный дизайн Ай Кси. Будь благодарен, что они вообще согласились пошить на тебя маломерку.

Вытянувшись во весь рост (и все равно едва доставая Атобе до носа), Гакуто гневно потребовал:

– А ну-ка повтори!

В следующую минуту Юуши уже оттаскивал его в сторону. Это было несложно: Гакуто был не настолько глуп, чтобы действительно ударить Атобе. Для такого надо быть настоящим дураком – или Шишидо. Однако честь все же следовало как-то отстоять.

Атобе закатил глаза и скрестил руки, словно усталый родитель, чей непослушный ребенок отказывается надеть шлем на велосипедную прогулку.

– Если ты это не наденешь, то не сможешь с нами выступать.

– А, ну тогда никаких проблем. Еще увидимся, – с этими словами Гакуто направился к выходу.

– Гакуто, подожди, – окликнул без особой надежды Юуши, однако Гакуто его проигнорировал. Плевать, сколько контрольных по математике Юуши дал списать ему за эти годы – _так_ много Гакуто задолжать не мог. Уже закрывая дверь, он услышал, как Юуши спрашивает Атобе, как именно его высочество собирается справляться с этим кризисом. Гакуто было плевать. Свернув за угол, он наткнулся на Джиро, крепко спящего на стульях, стоящих перед кабинетом учителя Сакаки. Проходя мимо, Гакуто из вредности пнул один из стульев, однако Джиро никак не отреагировал – разве что заливисто захрапел… Слишком уж заливисто.

– Я знаю, ты не спишь. Подвинься, я сяду.

Зевнув, Джиро убрал ноги, теперь занимая два стула вместо трех.

– Что-то ты мрачный, – пробормотал он. – Че случилось?

– Собираюсь сказать Сакаки, что выхожу из соревнования.

– Атобе?

– Не спрашивай. Он собирается играть какую-то дурацкую песню, разодевшись в перья и стразы. Лично я после соревнования хотел бы иметь возможность ходить на свидания.

– Он заставляет Кабаджи выносить меня в коридор, если я пытаюсь играть одной с ним музыкальной комнате, – пожаловался Джиро, волшебным образом перетекая в сидячее положение. – Все равно пианино в аркаде куда лучше. У него клавиши с подсветкой. У них даже барабаны тайко и Герой-гитарист есть. Хочешь сыграть?

Гакуто пожал плечами. Все равно учитель Сакаки начинал принимать посетителей не раньше, чем через двадцать минут. Поговорить с ним можно было и завтра.

– Пошли.

 

* * *

Вообще-то Таки знал, что далеко не лучший в мире гитарист. Он посещал уроки игры на классической гитаре в школе и иногда репетировал дома, когда точно знал, что это будет раздражать сестру. Тратить на музыку больше времени он был не готов. Однако после времени, проведенного на репетициях из-за Шишидо, ему стало казаться, что он играет уже как Клэптон. Или даже Хендрикс.

– Я считаю, нам следует от него избавиться. Участников у нас хватает и так, к тому же нужда в фортепиано для этой композиции уже давным-давно отпала. Ты ведь изменил ее так, что мы с Хиеши теперь играем одну и ту же чертову партию.

Отори его проигнорировал. Незадолго до этого Отори порвал струну – и теперь, не обращая внимания на препиравшихся на другом конце комнаты Хиеши и Шишидо, натягивал новую.

– Он тянет нас назад, Отори. Толку с него, как с козла молока.

Ответа на эту жаркую реплику не последовало. Отори даже не удосужился сделать вид, что слушает.

– Такими темпами мы никогда не победим.

– Я знаю, – ответил Отори сухо, принимаясь внимательно изучать скрипку и на пробу касаясь новой струны.

– Так что если у тебя нет никакого туза в рукаве, то на следующей неделе мы выставим себя на посмешище. Шишидо не умеет играть на фортепиано – и никогда этому не научится. Давай смотреть фактам в лицо и… – Таки умолк. Отори рассматривал его с крайне странным выражением. На его лице была написано предельное внимание, и Таки невольно задумался, уж не перегнул ли он палку.

– Что вы сказали?

Точно перегнул.

– Я сказал, что Шишидо никогда не научится играть на фортепиано, – ну здорово, теперь Отори был вне себя от ярости из-за того, что Таки оскорбил его не-парня. Эти двое были идиотами, и у Таки наверняка бы нашлась масса других, куда более интересных вещей, которым можно было посвятить среду, вместо того чтобы…

– Наверное, так оно и будет. Он никогда не научится играть… на фортепиано.

Таки прежде никогда не слышал, чтобы Отори так решительно ставил на ком-то крест… по крайней мере, в его присутствии. Сейчас Отори выглядел как воплощенная сосредоточенность.

– До тебя что, только сейчас дошло?

Отори встал.

– Таки-сэмпай, пожалуйста, порепетируйте пока без меня. Мне нужно поговорить с учителем Сакаки, – с этими словами он выбежал из комнаты так, словно за ним по пятам гнались черти.

– Что это с ним? – удивился Хиеши.

– До него только что дошло, что его парень – неудачник.

 

* * *

Вернувшись, Чотаро уже привычно освободил голову Таки из захвата Шишидо, на этот раз отказавшись от выяснения причин драки в пользу того, чтобы продемонстрировать результаты своего недавнего озарения.

– Зачем тебе гонг ? – поинтересовался Шишидо, не обращая внимания на сыпавшего ругательствами Таки.

– Потому что для этой композиции гонг необходим, – Чотаро одарил присутствующих широкой искренней улыбкой.

– С каких пор?

– С тех пор, как мне объяснил это Таки-сэмпай. И играть на нем будете вы, – он сунул колотушку в руки Шишидо.

– Мне что теперь, играть не только на фортепиано, но еще и на гонге?

– Нет.

– Ну, тогда… – до Шишидо внезапно дошло. – А. – После чего его буквально осенило: – А!

Чотаро кивнул, и репетиция возобновилась.

 

* * *

Шишидо нравился гонг.

Для этого у него было целых три причины. Во-первых, он ударял в гонг в начале выступления. Во-вторых, он ударял в него в конце выступления. В-третьих, это было все, что Шишидо нужно было делать за все выступление.

Он даже попытался придать звучанию гонга определенный шик и исполнить что-то вроде рокочущего раската. Несмотря на то, что с его ролью справился бы и однорукий инвалид, Шишидо считал, что ему грех жаловаться. С тем, чтобы ударить в гонг в конце выступления, было немного сложнее, но Чотаро должен был дать знать, когда Шишидо следует вступить в игру, трижды топнув за три такта до этого. Так что пока Шишидо будет смотреть на Чотаро, никакие проблемы ему не грозят. К тому же это служило отличным оправданием того, чтобы пялиться на Чотаро во время репетиций, пусть даже нога Чотаро была далеко не самой привлекательной частью его тела. Чотаро играл на скрипке с той самой плавностью и силой, которые отличали его игру в теннис. Потел он при этом примерно столько же, особенно если репетиция затягивалась дольше, чем на час. Даже в своей дурацкой школьной форме Чотаро выглядел великолепным, сильным и аппетитным – от кончиков волос и до голубых школьных тапок, за ритмичным движением которых Шишидо уговаривал себя следить.

Конечно, во время выступления школьной формы на них уже не будет. Чотаро предложил надеть костюмы, аргументировав это тем, что классическая одежда сбалансирует их далеко не столь классическое выступление. До этого Шишидо надевал костюм ровно трижды – и то, по просьбе матери – на две свадьбы и церемонию выпуска в младшей школе. Он был глубоко убежден, что выглядит в костюме ниже, плотнее и, в общем и целом, как… ну, в общем-то, как мальчишка, которого силой заставили отправиться на теткину свадьбу, в то время как он с гораздо большим удовольствием поиграл бы в теннис или хотя бы в приставку. Однако ради Чотаро Шишидо был готов надеть даже костюм, пусть и ворчал из-за того, что придется расстаться с любимой бейсбольной кепкой.

В день выступления он с удивлением понял, что ничуть не волнуется. Чотаро нашел великолепную лазейку в их с Атобе споре, а если Чотаро как следует старался, то никогда не проигрывал. Все должно было закончиться хорошо – ну разве что Атобе попытался бы смухлевать. Однако прежде он так никогда не делал, и поступись он правилами в этот раз, Шишидо записал бы себе победу по умолчанию. Как ни крути, а он был в выигрыше.

– Полагаю, теперь ты собираешься умолять меня позабыть о нашем споре, – произнес Атобе из-за спины Шишидо. – Меня нельзя назвать жестоким. Если ты начнешь валяться у меня в ногах, мы сможем…

– Я и не думал расторгать спор. Мы обязательно победим, – ухмыльнулся Шишидо, поворачиваясь к нему – и тут же потрясенно охая: – Какого черта ты на себя нацепил?

Атобе бросил беглый взгляд на свою одежду и осторожно поправил один из тонких шарфов, драпировавших его плечи:

– Это настоящий Аи Кси, впрочем не то чтобы такой плебей, как ты, сумел по достоинству оценить…

– Ты выглядишь так, словно на тебя стошнило новогоднюю елку.

– …элегантный дизайн и мастерство пошива, – закончил Атобе невозмутимо. После чего заметил приближающегося к ним Чотаро. – А, Отори. С нетерпением жду вашего… выступления.

– Спасибо, капитан Атобе. Надеюсь, вам понравится, – Чотаро отвесил короткий дружеский поклон. – Мы тоже с нетерпением ждем вашего.

– Естественно. А теперь прошу меня извинить, – с этими словами Атобе уплыл прочь, озаряя своим блеском темноту коридора.

– Шишидо-сан?

– Чего?

– Вы случайно не в курсе, почему на нем елочная гирлянда?

– Думаешь, я что-нибудь понял из его объяснений?

Миролюбиво кивнув, Чотаро помахал Хиеши с Таки, которые вошли в зал и направились к ним. Все четверо встали за кулисами, наблюдая, как прочие участники проводят заключительную репетицию, настраивают инструменты или кидаются канифолью.

– У нас есть шанс, – напомнил товарищам Чотаро. – У нас есть все, чтобы заполучить поддержку зрителей, победить Атобе и выиграть это соревнование. У нас есть нужная музыка и – наконец-то – нужные инструменты, – он одарил товарищей улыбкой.

– Ага, ну, разумеется, все это время было виновато фортепиано, – вздохнул Таки. В другое время Шишидо не преминул бы ответить оскорблением или кулаками, однако сейчас он был в хорошем расположении духа и просто продолжил балансировать колотушку на кончике пальца. Хиеши тоже не было дела ни до чего, кроме своей бас-гитары. Чотаро, казалось, не обратил на слова Таки ни малейшего внимания:

– А еще у нас нужные люди, – он поглядел на Шишидо с улыбкой, в которой смешались гордость и обожание. Шишидо уронил колотушку.

– В общем, зажигаем, – с невозмутимым видом подвел итог Хиеши. – Вперед, к победе.

Они вышли на сцену, и при виде огней рампы Шишидо впервые в жизни ощутил настоящий страх. Огни были слишком яркими, почти ослепляющими, и он в который уже раз пожалел, что на нем нет кепки – козырек хоть немного защитил бы глаза. Пытаясь обойтись тем, что было под рукой, Шишидо выставил перед собой гонг, позволяя ему затенять лицо, и принялся слушать, как конферансье называет их имена и объявляет, что они будут исполнять «Пахельбель, канон в ре-мажоре, аранжировка Отори Ч.»

Чотаро повернулся к Шишидо, излучая поддержку и безоговорочное доверие, и Шишидо кивнул и закрыл глаза – ритуал, который он обычно проделывал перед матчем, пытаясь убедить себя, что вокруг не существует ничего, кроме корта и команды. Его команды. Шишидо с силой провел колотушкой по вогнутой поверхности гонга, порождая медленно нарастающий рокот, в который тут же искусно вплелись чистые и мощные звуки скрипки Чотаро. Это и впрямь был канон в ре-мажоре Пахельбеля; Чотаро вел мелодию, Таки – задавал контрапункт, а зевающий от скуки Хиеши играл оставшиеся ноты. Получалось миленько, традиционная классика, и судьи благосклонно отстукивали ритм пальцами, наверняка размышляя о том, когда же наконец начнут подавать закуски.

Шишидо ухмыльнулся – темп становился другим. Таки плавно изменил музыкальный рисунок – и уже несколько тактов спустя исполняемая им мелодия не имела ничего общего с Пахельбелем. Теперь это была «Безнадега» группы «Green Day». Слушатели разразились смешками, решив, что это – какая-то шутка, но смех стих строфу спустя, поскольку басовая партия Хиеши превратилась из нижней гармонии в старый хит «Bump of Chicken». Толпа заулюлюкала, когда, последовав примеру товарищей, Чотаро вплел в мелодию ноты «Плача» «Aerosmith». Кое-кто из судей не сумел сдержать улыбки.

Мелодия переходила от Таки к Хиеши, от Хиеши к Чотаро – и снова к Таки, попутно превращаясь в песни Аврил Лавинь, KISS, EXILE и Hey!Say!Jump! Аранжируя канон, Чотаро сосредоточился не на песнях своих любимых групп (он предпочитал слушать канадскую инди-музыку), но выбрал те, которые должна была узнать толпа. Ученики встречали каждую новую вариацию аплодисментами – как бы ни изменялась мелодия, в ней продолжал угадываться исходный мотив канона. Прятавшийся за гонгом Шишидо позволил себе улыбнуться, радуясь тому, что о его присутствии уже давным-давно забыли. Ведь если бы кто-нибудь посмотрел на него, то обязательно заметил бы, как долго его взгляд задерживается на Чотаро. Тот улыбался широко и счастливо – совсем как в тот памятный день, когда они выиграли свой первый парный матч. Чотаро купался в исходящей от толпы энергии, смеялся и время от времени бросал на Шишидо быстрые взгляды, разделяя с ним радостное осознание того факта, что где-то там, за кулисами, Атобе наверняка был вне себя от злости.

Честь сыграть финальные аккорды выпала Таки – тот исполнял «Так и быть» (Чотаро считал, что именно этот штрих заставит судей оказать им безоговорочную поддержку). Чотаро аккомпанировал, играя Пахельбеля. Его смычок грациозно танцевал по струнам, свет, отбрасываемый полированными боками скрипки, падал на лицо. По разрумянившимся щекам стекали капли пота. Чотаро выглядел совершенно счастливым: не потому, что они должны были победить – а потому что играл. Он буквально излучал радость, и остальные это тоже ощущали – члены группы, судьи, толпа. Наверное, даже Атобе. Шишидо, который за время, проведенное в этом году с Чотаро, уже успел свыкнуться с исходящими от него эмоциями, впервые почувствовал, что поступил правильно, заставив Чотаро принять участие в соревновании.

А потом до Шишидо дошло, что музыка уже перестала звучать – и что три такта назад Чотаро подал ему условный сигнал, а он умудрился его пропустить.

Вот дерьмо.

Рука Шишидо машинально взмахнула колотушкой и ударила в гонг. Отражаясь от поверхностей, звук заметался по залу; и от благородного рокота, над которым Шишидо бился всю последнюю неделю, в нем было ровно столько же, сколько от соловьиных трелей в реве реактивных турбин.

Остальные члены группы поспешно закрыли уши. Толпа разразилась насмешливым хохотом, и Шишидо на секунду задумался, повезет ли ему впасть в затяжную кому, если он как следует приложится головой о гонг.

– Какого черта ты творишь? – прошипел Таки.

– Потише, сэмпай, – прошептал Чотаро. Шишидо не решался поднять на него глаза и осознал, что остальные кланяются, только когда Хиеши как следует пнул его в голень. Когда с церемониями было покончено, они практически сбежали со сцены. Шишидо бросился вперед, пробиваясь сквозь толпу учеников, старательно не обращая внимания на их слова и не оглядываясь на остальных членов группы. Конечно, ему все равно придется встретиться с Чотаро – однако чем позже, тем лучше. На бегу он услышал, как конферансье объявляет выступление группы Атобе – естественно, те закрывали концерт. До Шишидо доходили слухи, что Атобе упросил какого-то третьекурсника, который собирался в старших классах специализироваться на музыке и живописи, присоединиться к их группе, после того как Мукахи ее покинул. Не было никаких сомнений в том, что Атобе выиграет соревнование. После этого его злорадству не будет конца, Шишидо таки придется выполнить условия спора, и Чотаро больше никогда не будет с ним разговаривать. Или еще хуже – будет говорить с ним тихим, нарочито добрым и сочувствующим голосом. Вынести подобное было выше сил Шишидо, поэтому он спрятался в коридоре возле музыкального зала и, ненавидя себя, принялся слушать великолепное исполнение отрывка из «Священной весны» Стравинского.

Когда оно наконец закончилось, и толпа разразилась аплодисментами, Шишидо различил голос Атобе, хотя и не сумел разобрать отдельных слов. Возможно, Атобе хвалил музыкальные вкусы слушателей.

Судьи сделали какое-то объявление, и голос Атобе стал угрожающим. Подобным тоном он обычно говорил с провинившимися первокурсниками, назначая им неподъемное количество штрафных кругов за то, что они посмели покуситься на его величие или какую-нибудь прочую ерунду.

Не в силах бороться с любопытством, Шишидо приоткрыл двери в зал.

– …ясно сказано, что это последнее выступление в программе.

Не слушая Атобе или же просто не обращая на него внимания, судейский комитет объявил в микрофон:

– Мы очень сожалеем об опечатке в программе, но из-за поздней подачи заявки на участие их выступление забыли внести в список. Мы бы хотели пригласить на эту сцену…

Вертясь волчком, Акутагава Джиро выскочил на сцену и, отчаянно замахав руками, выкрикнул в микрофон:

– ПРИВЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕТ, ХЕТЭЙ!

Следовавший за ним по пятам Гакуто тут же выхватил микрофон из рук Джиро и объявил:

– Мы – «Лучше вас».

Отобрав микрофон назад, Джиро добавил:

– Все! Пожалуйста, наслаждайтесь выступлением! – после чего запрыгнул на стоящую перед фортепьяно скамью со сноровкой олимпийского чемпиона по опорным прыжкам. Гакуто направился к контрабасу. И Гакуто, и Джиро были одеты в простые футболки и мягкие удобные штаны – наряд, которому не хватало как шика группы Атобе, так и строгости линий, присущей группе Чотаро. Любому дураку было ясно: они здесь исключительно для того, чтобы раздражать остальных.

– Это против правил, – указал Атобе. Его уже согнали со сцены, но он все равно умудрился привлечь к себе внимание. – В группе должно быть как минимум трое участников.

Гакуто огляделся по сторонам.

– Давай быстрее, чего ты копаешься!

Показавшийся из-за правой кулисы Кабаджи тяжело затопал к нему.

Атобе моргнул:

– Ты-то что здесь делаешь?

Кабаджи вытянул руку. Зажатый в ней инструмент был столь мал, что практически терялся в его огромной ладони.

– Пикколо, – пояснил Кабаджи.

– Не обращай на него внимания, – фыркнул Джиро. – Давайте играть. – Он занес руки над клавиатурой – и сделал драматическую паузу, напоминая кролика Баггса из диснеевских мультфильмов. Шишидо почти ожидал полифонического исполнения «Чижыка-пыжика» или «Пирожочков с пылу-с жару», однако когда пальцы Джиро опустились на клавиши фортепиано, послышались первые такты «Полета шмеля». Правда, после аранжировки Джиро его было уместнее называть «Полет гиперактивного шмеля, только что налакавшегося энергетика». Джиро был потрясающ: сливаясь в размытое пятно, его руки так и мелькали по клавишам – зрелище, которого никто из слушателей прежде никогда не видел. Кабаджи с Мукахи тоже справлялись неплохо: контрабас Мукахи поддерживал ровный темп, а флейта Кабаджи перекликивалась с фортепиано. Атобе выглядел так, словно забыл, что нужно дышать, и мало-помалу его лицо приобретало интересный оттенок между бордовым и пурпурным.

– Где он научился так играть? – спросил запыхавшийся голос позади Шишидо.

– Понятия не имею. Он проспал все музыкальные уроки, которые у нас когда-либо были.

– На теннисных тренировках он тоже спит.

В этот момент до Шишидо наконец-то дошло, что он разговаривает с Чотаро, – и он поспешно замолчал. Трио "Лучше вас" завершило свое выступление под шквал аплодисментов. Победитель соревнования был очевиден. Больше нужды торчать у зала не было, и Шишидо двинулся прочь, старательно игнорируя тот факт, что Чотаро идет следом, отставая ровно на шаг, как будто это именно он напортачил. Сражаясь с огорчением, Шишидо ускорил шаг и, выйдя сквозь парадный ход, направился домой.

– Хотите перекусить где-нибудь? – неуверенно поинтересовался Чотаро.

Шишидо продолжал идти.

– В том семейном ресторанчике подают новое парфе. Сестра говорит, оно действительно вкусное.

Шишидо почти перешел на бег.

– Или, если хотите, мы могли бы сыграть в теннис. Сейчас не очень холодно, и уличные корты вполне…

Шишидо остановился, обернулся и, стараясь держать себя в руках, произнес:

– Не надо. Прекрати.

– Прекратить что?

– Прекрати быть таким… понимающим. Мы проиграли. Из-за меня. Поэтому прекрати делать вид, будто ты меня понимаешь.

– Я не злюсь на вас, Шишидо-сан, – заверил Чотаро. Конечно, он не злился. Разве Чотаро было дело до бессмысленных соревнований? – Но ведь Атобе тоже не выиграл, так что все в порядке?

– Нет, мы все равно проиграли. И он заставит меня выполнить условия спора, – Шишидо собирался было потянуть за козырек бейсбольной кепки, вспомнил, что его заставили ее снять, и попытался сделать вид, что хотел всего лишь пожать плечами. Он не мог думать об этом сейчас. С него и так уже хватит.

Чотаро вздохнул – не то чтобы разочарованно, скорее просто устало:

– В чем заключаются настоящие условия спора?

Шишидо промолчал.

Чотаро скрестил руки, однако выражение его лица оставалось раздражающе спокойным.

– Если я до сих пор на вас не разозлился на вас, то не разозлюсь, даже если вы мне расскажете. Поэтому говорите.

Ему ведь все равно придется это сделать. Атобе наверняка узнает, если он попытается откосить.

– Хорошо, но… давай уйдем с улицы.

В молчании они прошли несколько кварталов, направляясь к заброшенной стройке, где когда-то до самой зари отрабатывали Шквальные подачи.

Зайдя на строительный участок, Чотаро выжидающе уставился на Шишидо. Тот продолжал молчать, и Чотаро поторопил:

– Так что же все-таки случилось?

– Как я уже говорил, Атобе отпускал в твой адрес всякие гадости, и я, ну знаешь, велел ему прекратить. Но он… он, конечно, засранец, но знает обо мне кое-что.

– Кое-что.

– Кое-что. И я сказал, что ты выиграешь, даже если в твоей группе буду я. А он сказал, что если мы все-таки проиграем, то я должен буду…. – Шишидо отвел глаза.

Безграничное терпение Чотаро стало истощаться.

– Что, Шишидо-сан?

– А, к черту, – Шишидо рванулся вперед и торопливо его поцеловал. По крайней мере, это должен был быть поцелуй – губы Шишидо накрыли лишь нижнюю губу и часть подбородка Чотаро – но «поцелуйный» смысл его действия не вызывал сомнений. И это была катастрофа. Чотаро не принадлежал к числу парней, давших бы Шишидо в зубы, о нет, он наверняка сделает кое-что похуже – опять станет вести себя предельно вежливо, обсудит с Шишидо его чувства, объясняя, что ему ничего не светит, и попытается свести его с другими парнями. Жизнь превратится в ад, так что Шишидо решил наслаждаться моментом, рассудив, что если он сможет запомнить тепло этих губ, и затаившийся в их уголках солоноватый привкус, если он сможет запомнить все это, то как-нибудь сумеет пережить унижение, даже если Атобе никогда ему этого не забудет.

Едва успев додумать эту мысль, Шишидо вдруг сообразил, что пока он оплакивал свое несчастное будущее, случилось несколько вещей. Во-первых, вместо подбородка его губы прижимались к губам Чотаро – и теперь они целовались по-настоящему. Во-вторых, руки Чотаро лежали на его плечах. И наконец, Чотаро не отстранился. Шок от осознания этого факта заставил Шишидо отстраниться первым и, несколько раз удивленно моргнув, растерянно выдать:

– Ты…

– В следующий раз, сэмпай, – вздохнул Чотаро, – почему бы не перейти сразу к поцелуям, выпустив часть про капитана Атобе и уроки игры на фортепиано?

– Ты знал.

Чотаро пожал плечами.

– Не совсем. Я подозревал. И вроде как надеялся, но… Я знал, что что-то происходит.

– Разве ты не собираешься расспросить меня о моих чувствах – или о чем-то еще, а?

– Думаю, ваши чувства вполне очевидны.

Шишидо снова моргнул, потому что, в отличие от него, мышцы его век прекрасно знали, что нужно делать:

– И… тебя это не беспокоит?

Чотаро привалился к стене.

– Шишидо-сан, я был влюблен в вас с самого первого класса! Я из кожи вон лез, чтобы капитан Атобе поставил нас играть в паре! Иногда мне кажется, что вы были единственным, кто не осознавал, как сильно я старался подтолкнуть вас к тому, что вы только что сделали!

Теперь Шишидо почувствовал себя оскорбленным.

– Ну, вообще-то ты мог бы и сказать.

– Вы бы меня ударили!

– Нет, – хотя он наверняка бы стукнул Чотаро, удиви тот его внезапным признанием. Потом Шишидо чувствовал бы себя ужасно, но с большой вероятностью Чотаро досталось бы на орехи.

– Ударили бы. Мне нужно было заставить вас сделать первый шаг, иначе бы вы ушли в глухую защиту. Признайте, что я прав.

Шишидо привалился к стене рядом с Чотаро.

– Все еще злишься на меня?

– Немного.

– Если мы пойдем и поужинаем… и, возможно, поговорим немного о чем-нибудь нейтральном… это улучшит дело?

Чотаро одарил его слабой, но искренней улыбкой:

– Наверное.

Отлепившись от стены, они двинулись прочь.

– Хотя вы знаете, у меня есть вопрос.

Ну все, приехали, подумал Шишидо. Теперь он спросит меня о чем-то странном или неудобном, и я не буду знать, что сказать, или скажу что-нибудь совсем-совсем не то. Однако выкрутиться было невозможно.

– Что?

Чотаро прикусил губу.

– Я все пытаюсь разобраться, но не могу – и это сводит меня с ума. Но… если бы мы победили, капитан Атобе, что, тоже должен был бы кого-то поцеловать? Кого именно?

Шишидо замер и разразился хохотом. Скрестив руки, Чотаро одарил его притворно суровым взглядом:

– Кого?

Кое-как восстановив дыхание, Шишидо попытался подыскать слова:

– Извини, Чотаро, но я обещал. К тому же мне стремно даже думать об этом. Но вот что я тебе скажу: сильно сомневаюсь, что после сегодняшнего поражения они продолжат разговаривать.

– Это что… – в глазах Чотаро забрезжило понимание.

– Не могу сказать, – ответил Шишидо, кивнув – и тем самым подтвердив его догадку. Расхохотавшись, они направились к семейному ресторану, куда обычно ходили после теннисных матчей, болтая обо всем на свете – кроме того, что делать дальше.

 

* * *

Джиро таскал за собой свой кубок по всей школе – и вообще куда бы только ни пошел. Если находился какой-нибудь дурак, пытающийся его разбудить, общаться с Джиро он мог исключительно через кубок, который в ответ нес какую-то бессмыслицу невероятно высоким и писклявым голосом. Иногда кубок начинал разговаривать, когда Джиро «спал». Джиро предложили свыше дюжины музыкальных стипендий, от которых он отказался, утверждая, что играть на пианино стало скучно, и попросив разбудить его в начале нового теннисного сезона.

Гакуто не хотел поцарапать свой кубок, поэтому хранил его дома, под стеклом – вместе с медалями за гимнастику и теннис, самые первые из которых получил еще в детском саду. В школе же он просто начал именовать себя по титулу. «Победитель 33-го соревнования музыкальных коллективов средней школы Хетэй будет есть обед, указанный в меню А». Или «Победитель 33-го соревнования музыкальных коллективов средней школы Хетэй полагает, что ответ будет -8,4». И наиболее частая реплика: «Победитель 33-го соревнования музыкальных коллективов средней школы Хетэй считает, что ты неудачник». Последнюю фразу Гакуто использовал, обращаясь к участникам 33-го соревнования музыкальных коллективов средней школы Хетэй, которые так и не стали победителями.

Никто не знал, что сделал со своим кубком Кабаджи, хотя кое-кто из второкурсников утверждал, что слышал однажды, как он вел длинные задушевные беседы с чем-то, что весьма напоминало кубок и торчало из его школьного шкафчика.

В следующем месяце «Лучше вас» пригласили выступить на четырех ученических вечеринках.

Отори с Шишидо редко обсуждали вслух события той ночи. Как оказалось, их прежние встречи были очень похожи на нынешние свидания – только теперь, выбрав укромный уголок, они могли еще и целоваться. Оба считали это большим достижением.

К огромному удивлению Отори, через неделю после соревнования Атобе показался на пороге его класса. Отори как раз делал домашнее задание, поджидая, пока Шишидо, опустивший во время занятий крышку фортепиано на руку Таки, вернется после отработки взыскания.

– Неплохая задумка, – прокомментировал Атобе, объявляя тем самым о своем присутствии. – Любительская, конечно, но потенциал у тебя хороший.

Отори признательно улыбнулся:

– Я больше не собираюсь уделять много времени скрипке. Но было весело.

– Вообще-то я имел в виду твои способности лидера. Я вверяю тебе будущее теннисного клуба средней школы Хетэй, – Атобе прислонился к парте и выжидающе уставился на Отори, оценивая его реакцию. – Теперь, когда твоя личная жизнь в порядке, ты должен заняться своими обязанностями.

– Я собирался. И спасибо за ваше… вмешательство. Я очень рад, что у Шишидо-сана есть такой друг, как вы.

С губ Атобе сорвался короткий смешок.

– Думаешь, Шишидо это ценит? Он же идиот. Понятия не имею, почему он не в состоянии договориться о своих свиданиях сам. Если ваша теннисная пара выдержит проверку временем, в старшей школе ты должен будешь войти в основной состав команды уже в первый год обучения. Я буду крайне разочарован, если после всех моих усилий вы разбежитесь в следующем же теннисном сезоне.

– Этого не произойдет, – успокоил его Отори. – Мне пора идти, но позвольте поблагодарить вас еще раз. С нетерпением ожидаю нашего следующего соревнования.

Атобе величественно кивнул, и, собрав вещи, Отори направился к выходу.

– Да, и еще, капитан. Искренне надеюсь, что в ближайшем будущем вы сумеете навести порядок и в своей личной жизни, – Отори рванул по коридору, прежде чем Атобе сумел ему ответить. Наверняка эта выходка дорого ему обойдется, зато будет о чем рассказать Шишидо.


End file.
